The present invention relates to protective devices and more particularly to a protective device sized to extend over a cathode ray or liquid crystal video screen to protect that screen from fracture due to impact damage.
It is well known that there has been a substantial increase in the use of video screens and preferably liquid crystal screens in the current high technology consumer market. With specific reference to the increased use of video display screens for laptop computers, automotive, marine and aircraft satellite navigation units, the industry has moved toward the use of liquid crystal screens to enable reducing the overall size and weight of products. Although this flat screen technology can afford great benefit, the construction of this screen leaves it extremely fragile and vulnerable to impact damage. Moreover, the display screen may be the single most expensive component in a portable system, often costing $1,000 or more. Additionally, it may be more economical to replace an entire computer than to have a broken screen replaced. The change in the application and environment of the video screen has created a need for a device that can protect the screen from inadvertent damage, while not interfering with the operation of these products.
The present invention relates generally to the field of protector shields, and more particularly to a type of shield which will protect liquid crystal video screens from damage due to impact forces. The design criteria of this invention will not permit the protector to make contact with the screen at any point and by design will effectively transfer impact forces to the structure surrounding the screen. This invention makes use of strength available in the housing or finished material surrounding or supporting the video screen. This protector can be affixed to the housing or support structure using a releasable adhesive or a fastener that will not produce any deleterious effect to the product at the bond or attach points.
The protector is preferably fabricated from a clear Plexiglass(copyright) or Lucite(copyright) acrylic or Lexan(copyright) grade plastic and can be produced by the injection mold process although a variety of transparent materials can be used including glass. The protector is flat or curved and thickness may vary based on the application requirements. The body of the protector is to be recessed in the electronic device and may fit flush with the surface of the material surrounding the screen. The protector is recessed by sizing it to fit in the opening in the housing around the screen and making use of the existing angle or taper available on the screen surround or support structure to gain a fit that will not interfere with the operation of the unit. When an existing angle or taper is not available, a plurality of support tabs can be added to the protector, enabling the protector to transfer shock forces to the surround or housing that provides a border for the video screen. The protector uses a non permanent adhesive and/or mechanical latch to aid in fastening. When removal is required, the protector will release without damaging the surface at the bond point.